You and I
by Lyva Frost
Summary: Aku menggeleng keras "TI-tidak! aku tak akan meninggalkannya!" bagaimana aku dapat meninggalkannya setelah serentetan kejadian yang memilukan itu. Untuk memikirkannya saja, aku tak sanggup./ "Bubuk itu akan menghilang ke esokan harinya. Perlu kau ketahui bahwa ini tidak diberi secara Cuma-Cuma dan sebagai gantinya kau yang akan menghilang. / "Sayonara.. Sasuke-kun"/ "Kalau kalian b


You and I

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

TYPO, AU, amatiran, dilarang keras untuk mengcopy paste.

Angin bertiup lembut menerpa wajahku lembut. Aku semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada besi hitam yang mengelilingi beranda. Aku memejamkan mata erat, meresapi semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku. Matahari sudah tak bersinar, ia kembali ke peraduan. Waktu terus berjalan, tugasnya telah usai untuk menyinari bumi. Langit berubah menjadi gelap, lampu-lampu mulai menerangi dalam kegelapan malam, memberikan secercah sinar sebagai pengganti matahari. Mereka seperti bintang bertebaran di langit.

Aku berjinjit dan memutar tubuh. Berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang. Lampu yang melekat di langit-langit kamar semakin mempermudahku untuk melihat wajahmu. Aku berjongkok di sisi ranjang. Aku membelai lembut pipi tirusmu dan beralih ke kelopak matamu yang tertutup rapat. Aku bahkan tak dapat melihat kembali sorot matamu yang selalu membuatku seakan terjerat oleh bola matamu yang segelap malam. Mengapa kau tak kunjung membuka matamu? Apa yang kau lihat di alam mimpi sana? Apa yang membuatmu tak kunjung bangun dari tidur panjang mu. Tidakkah kau bosan karna terus menerus memejamkan mata?

Tangan kananku membawa ember hitam berukuran kecil yang menimbulkan kepulan uap hangat. Sebelah tanganku yang bebas menyeret kursi tanpa sandaran berwarna biru kemudian mendudukkannya. Aku mulai menyelupkan handuk putih ke dalam ember hitam tersebut, memerasnya hingga agak kering dan mulai membersihkan permukaan kulitmu dengan perlahan. Terkadang ku tak sanggup untuk kembali menatap wajahmu. Tanganku mulai bergetar. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku selalu berada di sisimu, merawat dan menjagamu setiap waktu yang ku punya. Lantas mengapa kau tak kunjung terbangun dari tidur panjangmu?

Aku menyingkap helaian ponimu yang telah memanjang serta menutupi wajahmu. Selama ini semua orang di sekelilingku menganggapku sudak tidak waras karena tetap menunggumu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Bahkan tidak sedikit di antara mereka yang menganggapku telah menyimpan dan mengawetkan tubuhmu. Nyatanya kau masih hidup, jantungmu masih berdegup pelan dan lemah. Setidaknya jantungmu telah memberiku sedikit…

Harapan..

"**Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" **

**Seseorang wanita separuh baya dengan jas putih yang melekat di tubuhnya itu terdiam. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa pada wanita yang tengah menunggu jawabannya dengan raut wajah khawatir.**

"**Hyuuga-san.. Kami para tim medis tak dapat membantu anda lagi. Secara ilmiah, tubuh serta organ pasien dalam keadaan baik dan tak bermasalah. Namun kami tak mengerti setelah sekian lama ia tak juga terbangun.." raut wajahnya serius namun menyiratkan ke khawatiran yang mendalam "Kekasih anda, separuh jiwanya telah berada dalam alam "**

"**Bo-bohong.." Lirihku pelan , bibirku bergetar pelan. "Ka-kau bilang di-dia akan terbangun.." air mata ini sudah tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Tak dapat di tahan lagi. Seberapa keraspun aku telah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tetap aku tak dapat menahannya.**

"**Aku.. aku… ta-tak apa, menunggu hingga sa-satu tahun lebih pun. Asalkan ia da-dapat perawatan yang layak.. kumohon. Dia pasti bangun.." membiarkan tubuhku terjatuh menghantam lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Tanganku mengepal erat.**

**Sang dokter ikut bersimbuh, ia meraih bahuku dan meremasnya pelan. Matanya memancarkan.. belas kasihan. Tidak, aku tak suka di kasihani. "Hyuuga-san.. kami.. beberapa hari yang lalu telah menerima kabar dari keuangan rumah sakit bahwa…"**

"…**.."**

**Ia menghela napas pelan. "Hyuuga Hiashi telah mencabut segala perbayaran biaya rumah sakit untuknya.."**

**Tubuhku seakan membeku. Bahkan setelah aku melakukan apa yang ia pinta dan apa yang ia katakan?**

**Aku membuka pintu kerja ayah dengan paksa hingga menimbulkan debaman yang cukup keras. Saat aku sudah berada di dalam, aku melihat ayah yang tengah berdiri menghadap kaca besar transparan. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, aku sedikit berlari mendekati ayah dan tak menghiraukan wajahku yang penuh dengan jejak air mata.**

"**Ke-kenapa.. Ayah.. melakukan.. itu?" **

"…"

"**Aku sudah melakukan.. segalanya Ayah.." entah mengapa aku sedikit emosi. Tanganku meraih sisi bahu kemeja biru ayah dan mencengkramnya erat. **

"**Kumohon.. ja-jangan mencabut segala biaya di rumah sakit untuknya.." **

**Seseorang yang ku panggil ayah itu berbalik dan menangkis tangan ku dengan cukup keras. Matanya menajam "Kau pikir semua itu bukan uang hah!? sudah cukup aku mengeluarkan uang ku yang berharga untuk lelaki brengsek itu!" rahangnya terlihat mengeras "Tinggalkan dia.."**

"…"

"**Cepat atau lambat dia akan mati. Tinggalkan dia"**

**Hatiku bergemuruh, semudah itukah dia berkata? Aku tak dapat membayangkan bila harus meninggalkan pria yang amat ku cintai itu. **

**Aku menggeleng keras "TI-tidak! aku tak akan meninggalkannya!" bagaimana aku dapat meninggalkannya setelah serentetan kejadian yang memilukan yang telah ia alami. Aku tak akan bisa tenang bila harus meninggalkannya, sendirian..**

"**Kalau begitu, namamu akan ku hapus dari silsilah keluarga Hyuuga" wajahnya tenang namun di matanya terlihat keseriusan yang nyata.**

" **cepat putuskan seka "**

"**Ba-baik.. aku-aku akan pergi.. lebih baik aku pergi dari pada harus me-meninggalkannya" tak apa. Lebih baik aku meninggalkan rumah ini dari pada harus meninggalkannya. Aku berlari meninggalkan ayah. Meninggalkan segalanya.. untukmu…**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" aku meraih tangan yang jauh lebih besar dariku.

Aku tersenyum "Maaf aku terlambat, hari ini banyak yang pelanggan yang datang. Maklum, sekarangkan tanggal muda" aku terkekeh pelan. "Hari ini aku juga gajian.." dan aku akan terus-menerus berbicara walau ku tau dia tak akan pernah membalas.. perkataanku.

Aku butuh keajaiban, keajaiban yang dapat menarikmu dari alam mimpi. Aku membutuhkan serbuk-serbuk ajaib. Aku ingin kau dapat kembali melihat indahnya matahari senja, merasakan betapa dinginnya salju turun. Apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau dapat terbangun.

"**Hen-hentikan Sasuke-kun…" **

"**Apa? aku tak mendengarmu" suara tawanya menbuncah. Napasnya mengepul di udara, beriringan dengan suara tawanya.**

**Plok!**

**Gumpalan salju putih mengenai perutku yang tertutupi jaket tebal. Walau sudah memakai baju berlapis-lapis, aku tetap dapat merasakan dinginnya udara hingga menusuk tulang.**

"**Su-sudah" Suaraku terdengar sedikit bergetar. Aku tak menyangka, suhu di luar akan sedingin ini.**

**Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Kau.." ia melemparkan lagi buntalan salju itu. "Lemah!" **

"**Hey, hen-hentikan.." aku berlari untuk menghindari lemparan bola-bola salju yang mengarah padaku**.

**Pemuda itu semakin tertawa. "Ayo balas. Jangan menghindari begitu seperti orang pengecut"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan pelan. Hari ini genap 400 hari semenjak ia tertidur. Aku tersenyum kecut. Terkadang terlintas di benakku untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Namun semua itu segera ku tepis. Aku perlu keajaiban..

"Kau mau keajaiban?" tiba-tiba suara serak dan berat tertangkap dari indra pendengaranku. Tengkukku terasa dingin. Biasanya aku selalu lewat tempat ini. Walau agak sepi, tetapi sampai sejauh ini aku tak pernah mendapat kejadian aneh yang membuatku bergidik. Aku mulai melangkah mundur, memperkirakan konsekuensi terburuk yang akan ku alami.

"Tak usah takut padaku"

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki muncul dari balik lampu temaram di pinggir jalan. Ia memakai sebuah jaket hitam dan kupluk yang menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"A-apa maumu" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Walau tak dapat ku pungkiri, tubuhku agak bergetar.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arahku. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya. "Kau tak ingin keajaiban?"

"…" apa yang ia bicarakan?

"Kau tak ingin kekasihmu terbangun?" tanyanya retoris."Atau kau ingin dia tertidur selamanya?"

Tubuhku membatu, napasku tercekat. Bagaimana bisa.. "Ba-bagaimana bisa.. ka-kau" tanya ku bingung.

"Sudahlah. Itu tak penting. Kalau akau menginginkan ia terbangun" ia melemparkan sebuah kantung hitam dengan tali berwarna perak "Bukalah ikatan kantung itu, lalu sebutlah nama lengkapnya dan ia akan terbangun."

Aku memperhatikan kantung hitam berukuran sedang itu di kedua tanganku. Saat aku hendak menanyakan sesuatu. Dia.. sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Aku menggantung tinggi-tinggi kantung itu di kedua tanganku. Angin malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Rambutku yang menjuntai ke bawah bergerak lembut mengikuti arah angin. Sebetulnya sebagian dari diriku merasa senang mendengar penuturan orang yang tak ku kenal itu. Bahkan orang asing saja merasa yakin dapat membuat Kekasihku terbangun dan tentu dengan bantuan kantung sekarang ku genggam erat. Sebetulnya, aku sedikit tidak percaya. Maksudku, apa mungkin sesuatu yang berada dalam kantung ini dapat membuatnya terbangun? Bahkan para tim medis pun sudah mulai angkat tangan.

Lamunanku buyar saat aku merasakan bulu-bulu halus mengelitik kakiku. Saat aku melihat ke bawah, ternyata kucing putih dengan mata kebiruan tengah mengitar-ngitari pergelangan kakiku. Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjongkok untuk membawa kucung putih itu ke dalam pelukanku. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan kucing jenis angora ini di depan rumahku dengan keadaan kotor serta kelaparan, dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku membiarkannya menjadi penghuni baru di rumahku ini.

"Hey.. kucing manis. Apa yang harus aku lakukan" setidaknya dia dapat menyahut bila ku ajak berbicara.

ia mendengkur pelan dan mengusapkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku terkekeh pelan. Kalau pria itu tau aku memelihara seekor kucing pasti ia akan marah padaku.

Aku teringat akan perkataan yang entah dari mana muncul, yang dapat ku pastikan suara itu bersumber dari lelaki asing yang beberapa saat lalu memberikan kantung ini.

"**Bubuk itu akan menghilang ke esokan harinya. Perlu kau ketahui bahwa ini tidak diberi secara Cuma-Cuma dan sebagai gantinya kau yang akan menghilang. " **

Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku menginginkan ia terbangun dengan aku yang berada di sisinya. Bukan aku yang menghilang dari sisinya.

Aku melirik jam yang menempel pada dinding kamar melalui beranda yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

23.45.

Aku hanya punya waktu sedikit. Aku menggigit pelan bibirku, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa terbangun. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku memandangnya dengan senyuman yang terasa mengganjal. Aku akan sangat menyesal bila ia tak kunjung bangun.

Perlahan, aku membuka genggaman tanganku dan melihat kantung itu. Aku mulai menarik tali yang menutup kantung itu dengan jantung yang bertalu-talu dan tangan yang mulai bergetar. Sebelah tanganku yang tetap memeluk erat kucingku. Saat tali tu sepenuhnya lepas, aku melihat cahaya-cahaya keemasan bergerak keluar dari kantung itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucapku lirih. Ku tak ingin meninggalkannya..

Seketika cahaya-cahaya itu mengelilingi tubuh ku dan jumlahnya kian bertambah. Rasanya seperti puluhan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan.

Aku mencoba menyentuh puluhan cahaya itu namun seperti menempus, tak dapat ku sentuh. Aku tersenyum dan menutup mata. Sesak yang kurasakan tak seberapa dengan ia yang dapat terbangun. Aku semakin terisak, aku berharap ia dapat membangun keluarga kecil dengan gadis yang lebih baik dari ku dan dapat merasakan kebahagia tanpa aku di sisinya …

Aku mulai membuka mata saat merasakan kakiku tak menyentuh permukaan. Saat aku menatap lurus. Aku melihatnya tengah berdiri.. di sana. Aku tersenyum, mencoba menggerakan tangan, memberikan bahasa tubuh untuk menyambutnya, namun saat ku tatap tanganku. Aku sudah mulai tak terlihat.

Air mataku terus turun tanpa henti.

Aku bahagia setidaknya dapat melihatnya dapat kembali berdiri tegap...

Melihat rambutnya yang terlihat memanjang menjuntai menyentuh bahunya. Setidaknya aku dapat melihat bola mata hitamnya yang selama ini selalu tertutup.. untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu semuanya terlihat gelap dan aku tak dapat merasakan apapun..

Dan aku dapat menyampaikan beberapa patah kata walau ku tau dia tak dapat melihat ataupun mendengar suaraku sebelum tubuhku menghilang sepenuhnya.

"_Sayonara.. Sasuke-kun"_

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsiku. Membuatku merasakan tarikan yang luar biasa kuat dan saat tersadar aku sudah berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Mataku mengejap pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu yang menempel di langit-langit kamar. Kemudian terduduk dengan perlahan-lahan.

Mataku menangkap secercah cahaya keemasan yang cukup menyilaukan di sebuah sisi beranda. Cahaya itu semakin menyilaukan. Kedua kakiku menyentuh permukaan lantai dengan sendirinya dan mulai melangkah pelan mendekati sumber cahaya tersebut. Entah mengapa tubuhku terasa begitu kaku dan sulit untuk di gerakkan.

Saat aku sudah semakin dekat, aku dapat melihat seseorang. Berambut panjang.. Ia tengah di kelilingi oleh ribuan cahaya layaknya kunang-kunang.

Jantungku seakan keluar dari tulang rusuk saat ku melihat parasnya yang sangat ku kenal. Aku melihat ia dengan tatapan yang sendu dan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengkilat, sebagian dari wajahnya juga tertutupi cahaya itu.

Tubuhnya sudah tak menyentuh permukaan lantai dan cahaya-cahaya itu kian bertambah dan menutupi tubuhnya. Cahaya apa itu? Mengapa tubuhnya semakin tembus pandang?

Jantungku semakin bertalu-talu. Terasa sesak. Tubuhku seakan tak dapat bergerak walau hanya maju selangkahpun.

Saat ku lihat tubuhnya semakin tak terlihat. Tiba tiba cahaya itu menghilangkan, meninggalkan sebuah patung kayu berbentuk kucing. Dan meninggalkanku dengan beribu pertanyaan dan perasaan akan kerinduan.

"Jangan pernah menyesal dengan segala hal yang sudah terjadi."

tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari kedua telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arah dekat ranjang dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan baju serba hitamnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena kupluk jaket yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah tawa mengejek keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau ingin tau?" ia berjalan mendekatiku.

Gigiku bergemeletuk "Ck, jangan bermain-main dengan Uchiha. Kemana wanita tadi? Kemana Hinata!"

Ia terkekeh pelan "Selain pemaksa, kau juga tak sabaran ya?"

Aku ingin menhajarnya, menghantam kedua pipinya yang tak dapat ku lihat.

"Kau.. dia telah mengorbankan jiwanya hanya untuk membuat lelaki brengsek yang telah di ambang kematian untuk kembali hidup. Bodoh sekali wanita itu"

"Keparat kau!" tanganku sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan. Jantungku bergetar, beraninya dia berkata bahwa Hinata bodoh.

Saat hendak memberikan pukulan di bagian perutnya. Yang terjadi adalah..

Aku menembus tubuhnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Suara tawanya yang besar memenuhi ruangan, kemudian ia berbalik. "Kau.. sudah pemaksa, tak sabaran, bodoh pula" suara tawanya tak kunjung berhenti.

Aku menghela napas kasar. Napasku mulai memburu karena menahan amarah.

"Kau bercanda? apa maksud perkataanmu sebelumnya ? Hinata mati maksudmu?"

Suara tawanya seketika berhenti. "Dia tidak mati. Dia hanya hidup di suatu tempat entah dimana dengan kondisi yang tak mengenalmu"

Lebih baik aku mati jika ia tak ada.

"Dan kau.. jangan sekali-kali berfikir untuk mati. Kalau kau mati, ku pastikan kau akan membusuk neraka selamanya lengkap dengan siksaan" tuturnya dengan nada sarat ancaman.

Bagamana bisa ia tau apa yang ku fikirkan?

Aku melihat tubuhnya melayang di udara. Dewa?

"Kalau kalian berjodoh, pasti akan bertemu lagi" dan setelah itu ia menghilang. Tubuhku limbung. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Mengapa aku tak kunjung sadar? Sejak kapan ia menungguku? Sendirian? Tanpa terasa, aku membiarkan air mata lolos dari kedua mataku. Apakah aku sanggup hidup tanpanya sementara banyak kepedihan yang ia rasakan selama ini? Bagaimana aku dapat membayar penantian panjangnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim dingin sudah tiba. Angin bertiup agak kencang dan membawa hawa dingin. Sasuke mengeratkan syal yang melilit leher putihnya. Walau sudah berada di dalam café, namun sisa-sisa dinginnya salju yang turun masih dapat ia rasakan.

Ia menatap sendu keluar jendela dengan menopang dagu. Salju merupakan hal yang termasuk ia benci.. sekarang. Saat melihat salju, ia selalu teringat akan wajahnya. Kekasihnya. Wanita yang ia cintai.. Yang entah berada di mana sekarang. Ia telah berupaya mencari keberadaan Hinata, namun percariannya hampir selama 1 tahun pun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

27 Desember.

Sasuke menghela napas lemah. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya. Kalau ia ada, hari ini akan menjadi bagian dari hari yang menyenangkan. Terkutuklah tabiat Uchiha yang membuatnya selalu sulit menangis walau hatinya menjerit.

"an.. Tuan?"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika seorang pelayan mengintupsinya.

"Tuan.. mau pesan apa?" suaranya yang lembut mengingatkan Sasuke akan wanita yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Tuan?"

Saat Sasuke mendongak, tepat saat pelayan itu juga agak menunduk.

Onyx bertemu lavender.

Saat melihat matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat cerminan Hinatanya.

"**Kalau kalian berjodoh, pasti akan bertemu lagi" **

Sasuke teringat akan perkataan lelaki yang entah apapun itu. Bila ia berjodoh dengan Hinata, maka ia akan di pertemukan kembali. Ia tersenyum tipis. Hatinya terasa menghangat setelah sekian lama kosong tanpa Hinatanya. Dan sekarang ia hanya perlu sedikit usaha untuk membuat Hinata kembali jatuh cinta padanya.

"Siapa namamu? Umurmu berapa?" Sasuke menghujani pelayan itu dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

Dan tentu saja mengakibatkan gadis itu jadi gelagapan.

"Cepat, aku tak menerima bantahan ataupun penolakan" Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang namun cara bicaranya sarat akan perintah.

Wajahnya gadis itu semakin merona saat tatapan pemuda yang sekarang menjadi pelanggannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya sangat mengintimidasi.

"A-ano.. Hi-hinata Honda, 17 ta-tahun.." wajahnya sudah merah sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, bahkan cara bicaranya pun tak berubah. Walau terpaut 7 tahun, Sasuke tak berkecil hati atau kecewa. Selama masih Hinatanya. Ia tak keberatan dengan segala perbedaan Hinata yang dulu ataupun sekarang. Hinata tetaplah Hinata..

"Ayo" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar café.

"A-ano, tunggu tu-tuan.. aku se-sedang berkerja" ucapnya dengan panik.

Untuk kesekian lamanya, ia dapat merasakan perasaan yang lembut nan hangat. Kebahagiaan seolah menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar kemudian merengkuhnya dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan rasa bahagia nan hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Hanya Hinata yang mampu menghancurkan segala pertahanannya. Hanya kepada Hinata, ia dapat menunjukkan segala sisi manusiawinya, memperlihatkan sisi kerapuhannya. Hanya di hadapan wanita ini, ia akan luluh.

Hinata. Wanita ini dapat membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.. selalu..

.

.

.

Ada seutas benang merah kuat yang kembali terjalin diantara mereka. Takdir bekerja dengan baik. Mereka di pertemukan kembali. Kita tak tau seseorang yang akan nantinya menjadi teman hidup kita. Takdir? siapa yang tau bagaimana takdir bekerja. Semua itu akan menjadi rahasia.. tak ada seorangpun yang tau.

-OWARI-

A/N:

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fanfic saya Maaf bila alurnya terlalu cepat atau mainstream. Fanfiction ini terinspirasi saat saya sedang mendengarkan lagu IU- You & I . jalan ceritanya memang sengaja saya bedakan. Oiya, ini dibut saya yang pertama. Yoroshiku.

Saya sangat mengharapkan Review para reader sekalian. Jya nee.


End file.
